


Dog Collars

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Eventual ZaDr, F/F, Fluff, M/M, pet store au, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “My family used to own a dog way back when I was 10. But, due to not being responsible, it either ran away or died; till this day we have no idea. It’s something I never really thought of until today as I walked past a pet store and saw a small variety of dogs in the store window- and behind them, a cute store worker with black hair and violet eyes.”In which Dib Membrane meets the love of his life at a pet store.





	Dog Collars

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know about this AU before reading:
> 
> \- Dib and Gaz are around 16 and 15 in this.  
> \- Zim, Gir, and Take are all humans in this for the sake of the plot.  
> \- Zim is 17, Gir is 13. Tak is 16.  
> \- Dib is a transboy.  
> \- There will be no nsfw events in this book, but there will be mentions of dysphoria and there will be a great usage of slurs, mostly on Zim's part.

The sun-shined through my window blinds, reflecting onto my laptop perfectly only to show fingerprints and dust. My eyes were drowsy, legs were half-asleep, and hair was a mess. I barely slept last night and it wasn't much of a surprise. I never really did, thanks to my uncontrollable insomnia (thanks, God, for blessing me with a curse!). The only thing that made me look away from the dirty computer screen with a Tumblr page open was Gaz yelling from downstairs. I groan to myself hazily, struggling to get up, whether it was because of the mix of laziness and tiredness, or just not wanting to deal with her bullshit.

I slip on a pair of white slippers with a ghost’s expression on them, sludging down the stairs to her, who was putting all her body weight on the edge of the counter as she stared down at an empty box of coffee.

I didn't even have to say anything for her to notice I was there; she just had to hear my breath, which was always something that creeped me out.

“We’re out of coffee. Go get some, will ya?” Gaz blew some hair strands out of her face.

Good morning to you as well, my sweet, angel of a sister.

“Can't.” I say in all truthfulness, making my way over to the fridge to grab some orange juice. I hated coffee. I used to drink it all the time, but it just lost its flavor after a while. I guess that’s how it is when you use too much of something, you get tired of it. She snapped at me with obvious annoyance boiling in her skin. 

“Why not?”

“Dad took away my driving privileges because I got a ticket, remember? Took the keys with him to work and everything.” I pour a glass and take a sip.

I receive a frustrated sigh. “Fine. How about this: Go get me something from that Star-whatever place instead. It’s a quick walk, and I have to do schoolwork so I can't do it myself.”

“Give me the money for it, and I certainly will.” I smirk at Gaz and she turns around just to roll her eyes at me and turn back around to grab twenty bucks from the drawer. Within seconds, it’s in the palm of my hand. “Make sure to get into actual clothes, by the way, Dib. I mean, ghost slippers? So embarrassing.” 

“It’s still comfier than leather boots.” 

I chuckle, taking one last chug from my drink and going up to my room again to get changed into something suitable for the day. 

I think I can feel Gaz glaring at me, even with my back facing the other way.

***  
“One black coffee, please.” I knew Gaz would appreciate that, even if it was in her own, odd way. She didn't show much gratitude in her words or expressions, but you could tell it was still there. It’s just how she is.

I’m waiting for what seemed hours for that single and simple beverage, but it was really three minutes. As if on cue, I see the barista placing it down on the counter and hear him call my name.

“One black coffee for..uh, Dip Memebrane?” 

Of course they got it wrong. Or, that guy just couldn't read even if he was held at gunshot. Either way, I could care less.

I’ve been even more embarrassed before.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow hi!! This is a short first chapter, sorry about that. They'll be much longer in the future, I promise. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter I guess?? Oof
> 
> \- latexbandages.


End file.
